Caffeinated Therapy with an Angel
by writerchic16
Summary: After being promoted to supervisor, a nervous Monica receives counseling in a Seattle café from a prominent psychiatrist talk show host.
1. Part I

**Caffeinated Therapy with an Angel**

Summary: After being promoted to supervisor, a nervous Monica receives counseling in a café from Seattle talk show host Dr. Frasier Crane.

A/N: This is only going to be a two-shot, three-shot at most, and consists entirely of Monica and Frasier talking at _Cafe Nervosa_. It was originally intended to be a one-shot, but extended after I began working on it. Now, mind you, I haven't seen _Frasier_ in a while, and only thought of writing this when thinking of another show that also takes place in Seattle.

* * *

**Part 1**

Signaling the café's server, Monica pushed over her empty coffee cup with a shaky hand. "I'll have another one."

The waiter raised an eyebrow at the angel's condition. "Lady, if this was a bar and that was liquor, I wouldn't let you drive home. Even now I'm a little anxious about that jittery foot of yours on the gas pedal. Face it – I'm gonna have to cut you off."

"What? You're not serious!" Monica exclaimed. But just by the way her voice cracked the angel knew that he spoke the truth. Sighing, she nodded and paid him for the last latte she'd gulped down. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just not myself lately."

The man shrugged. "Eh, it's okay. We all have our moments. Part of being human."

"Yes, well…" Monica trailed off, letting the waiter walk off thinking he'd given her reassuring advice.

Turning around on the bar stool, Monica noted that the café was empty save for one other man. He too had been sitting around at a small table since the last rush filed out about an hour ago. The man had to be at least in his late-fifties with a receded hair line (so much that it looked like he had a particularly large forehead) and average build. He looked to be at least upper middle class, wearing dress slacks and shoes matched with a button-down shirt and black jacket.

_I've seen him somewhere before,_ Monica thought. No, she hadn't met him, but that face seemed familiar. When he noticed her staring and glanced over, she gave him a small smile of acknowledgement and went back to staring down at the bar counter. Normally, her angelic nature would take over and she'd go ask what had him so apparently saddened, but at the moment she was consumed with her own problems.

Not to mention that she didn't think she could do much to help in her caffeinated state. As it was, she'd need to calm down a wee bit before she trusted herself behind what she still thought of as Tess' "baby."

"So, how many lattes have _you_ had?" the man asked.

Monica almost jumped out of her skin when she looked up to see him standing next to her. "O-oh, I…"

"Too many, I gather," he chuckled, taking a seat next to her. "Don't worry, I've had a few myself. Otherwise I would already be home, listening to some Mozart while downing a Bordeaux."

"I see you have refined tastes," Monica remarked.

Taking the observation as a compliment, the man grinned. "Yes, yes I do. Don't you appreciate a good wine?"

"Can't say I do. Though I do appreciate good coffee…obviously," Monica replied, giving an embarrassed shrug.

Chuckling, he said, "As we both seem to be downing our sorrows in coffee bean product, I see it appropriate that we make introductions. I'm Dr. Frasier Crane."

"I'm Monica," she offered. "So, a doctor, huh?"

"Psychiatrist. I'm actually the host of my own talk show on KACL. Perhaps you've heard it?" Frasier asked.

Monica shook her head. "No, sorry, I haven't."

"Oh," Frasier replied, a slightly disappointed tone in his voice.

"However, I did see your ad on the side of a bus on the way," Monica quickly added, realizing where she'd seen his face before. "And I don't live around here. You see, I've just been promoted at my job. Since I have some time before it starts, I thought I'd take a road trip with my…co-worker, Gloria. She had to return to work sooner than I do, so here I am, alone in a coffee shop at night."

"Taking off on a road trip after you've been promoted? I take it you have a very understanding boss," Frasier remarked.

Monica held back a chuckle. "Yes, I do."

"Hey, doc!" the waiter interrupted. Both Monica and Frasier glanced up to see their waiter heading into a back room. "I gotta get some stuff straightened up back here before I lock up, it'll take maybe an hour. Ya mind keeping an eye on the place?" With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he added, "And keep an eye on this one? She looks like a trouble maker."

While Monica laughed, Frasier replied, "Well, I don't know if I trust your character judgment now, but sure."

"Thanks. Holler if you leave," the waiter called. Then he disappeared behind a door and closed it tight behind him.

Surprised at the displayed trust, Monica asked, "I take it you're a regular here, Dr. Crane?"

"Please, call me Frasier," Frasier replied. "And, yes, my family and I are daily customers. He and I aren't close friends in any sense of the words, but he's seen me around enough that he knows I have no need to rob the place."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what has you sitting alone in a café at night?" Monica asked. While she asked the question, a proverbial alarm was going off in her head that maybe her first assignment had come sooner than she thought.

Hesitating at her question, Frasier replied, "I believe I could ask you the same question."

"Well, you could, but I asked you first," Monica said, giving him a warm smile. This is an odd situation, she thought. I…I think he wants to help me as much as I want to help him.

"Touché," Frasier remarked dryly. "But after I spill my life story to you…you have to tell me yours. And I promise I won't charge you a dime."

Chuckling, Monica agreed, "Alright, you have a deal." 


	2. Part II

A/N: Just once again want to say that Frasier is not an original character, taken from _Cheers_ and his spin-off show _Frasier_. Personally, I was under the impression that he's one of the more famous TV show characters, but what the heck, it's worth saying. All events and personal history are show canon, including the mentioned characters of Frasier's father, Niles, Daphne, Roz, and Julia. The only character in this story I created so far was the unnamed waiter.

Since I originally wanted the main focus to be on Monica being promoted to supervisor, I just coincided it with what was happening on _Frasier_ at the time – the tenth season finale. All events Frasier describes actually happens on the show, and are resolved the next season opener.

* * *

**Part II**

"So, where shall I begin…" Frasier wondered aloud, looking at the mirror hanging on the wall behind the bar while he spoke. "It's worth explaining that I've been working at the same radio station, at the same talk show, for…ten years now."

"That's very impressive," Monica remarked.

Frasier gave her a weak smile before continuing, "Thank you. I suppose it is a bit of an accomplishment. Now, throughout that time, as you can imagine, my life has changed in more ways than I can count. My brother, who was married to a cold woman at the start, divorced her and is now blissfully in love with new his wife – who I had hired to be my father's in-home physical therapist, but now consider family. My father, an ex-cop who was shot in the hip in the line of duty, moved into my condo back then as well…and now I can't imagine him not being there.

"As for me…well, I've stayed constant, going through one dead-end relationship after another, claiming each as 'the one' before our relationship somehow combusts before my very eyes. I'd see Niles and Daphne…my brother and sister-in-law…growing ever closer, and in the back of my mind I'd wonder…why can't that ever happen to me?"

"You've never been married?" Monica asked.

Shrugging, Frasier answered, "Yes, I have. But we divorced even before my talk show job began. We share a son, and I'll always be grateful for that. Yet what Lillith and I had doesn't hold a candle to what I see between Niles and Daphne."

"Is that what brings you here tonight?" Monica pressed. "You thought you'd satisfy your yearning for love with a few espressos?"

Frasier shook his head. "No. You see, I think I _have_ found her. Finally. But, once again, it's…been compromised. And I don't know what I'm going to do now."

Feeling sympathy for the man, Monica asked, "So what have you had to compromise?"

"A valued friendship," Frasier admitted with a deep sigh. "You see, almost as long as there's been _The Frasier Crane Show_, there's been Roz Doyle. She started as my producer, but has grown to be one of my best friends. For so long I've wondered what I'd do without her, but…I guess I will now."

Monica hesitated for a second while she tried to grasp the situation. "You had to give Roz up because…she loves you and is tired of unrequited love? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well, no. At least, that's not what she claims," Frasier replied, but his tone revealed that he hadn't considered that angle. "You see, Julia can be…opinionated at times. And, at times, the way she voices that opinion could the construed as an…insensitive insult. I've gotten to know her more, but to others…it can rub them the wrong way. I mean, the point is that…Roz and Julia hate each other. Roz gave me the 'her or me' ultimatum when she couldn't take it anymore. I just wish I knew what got into her to make her so crazed. She's never been like this before."

"And you chose Julia," Monica finished softly.

Frasier nodded. "I know this may seem hard to believe, but…I'm not what you'd call a 'ladies man.' It's not often that I have a girlfriend, a chance at true love. I can't fathom why Roz doesn't want to see me happy, why she needs to interfere, so…I let her go. I don't want it this way, but I don't know what else to do or have any plan to fix it."

"You may not, nor do I, but…God does. He always has everything under control," Monica told him. She was receiving messages from the Father with lightening speed, telling her what to say to Frasier, her assignment, the man who always had something interrupt his chance at "happily ever after."

Frasier smirked at her. "You sound so sure about that."

"I am, because He told me himself," Monica replied, giving him a gentle smile.

At that, Frasier hesitated, staring at her with a blank expression. Then to her surprise he laughed. "I'm sorry, Monica, but I think the kind of help you need is beyond my personal psychiatric capabilities."

"I don't need a professional therapist," Monica assured him. She paused as she felt herself begin to glow with the golden light of God's love. "I am an angel. Sent by the Father."

"What the…" Frasier gasped, falling off the bar stool in astonishment. Grasping for hold of the bar for support, Frasier managed choke out, "H-how in the world…you were sent to _me_?"

Monica shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't know that until a few minutes ago myself. I thought I was just stopping in here for coffee. But, you know what they say – God's timing is perfect."

"B-but…" Frasier sputtered, still not quite believing what he was seeing. "Y-you just downed like ten lattes! You're telling me that angels can get caffeine highs?"

Embarrassed, Monica answered, "Even angels have their flaws. You should've seen me after I've had one too many Irish coffees."

"Really…" Frasier trailed off while he managed to sit back down on his stool next to her. "I'm sorry, I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment. I can't say I've ever given angels much thought."

"It's alright," Monica assured him.

Frasier took a few deep breaths while he composed himself. "I think I'm better now…So, what were you saying before I began sputtering like an idiot? I believe I had been going on about how I never thought I'd be able to repair the relationship between Roz and I."

"Frasier, God loves you, and He does want you to be happy," Monica began.

Smiling at that, Frasier exclaimed, "Good! Then…then you can tell me! Should I have picked Julia or Roz?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. God grants all of His children free will," Monica explained.

Thinking, Frasier replied, "Well…my _free will_ is to decide whatever God tell me to decide! How's that?"

Monica couldn't help herself. She laughed. "He appreciates your sense of humor, Frasier."

"Yes, well, can't blame a human for trying," Frasier remarked. "So, if you're not here to give orders, then…why _are_ you here?"

Becoming serious again, Monica continued, "To remind you to have faith in God's plan. Like I said before, He has everything worked out. He can't promise you that you'll have true love, a best friendship, or both, but He can promise that you will end up exactly where you're destined to be."

"That is rather comforting," Frasier said, thinking about her words.

"And, from personal experience…" Monica said. Her message delivered, the glowing ceased, causing Frasier to raise an eyebrow. "True friends are the ones who stick with you for life, no matter what decisions you make. I don't know this Roz, but if your bond is as strong as you say it is, I doubt you'll be able to break it so easily. And, while love does require many compromises…I don't know if someone who loves you and truly wants you to be happy would cause you to choose between love and friendship, inadvertently or not."

Frasier gave her a knowing smile. "So, while God isn't passing judgment…your personal viewpoint is that I messed up big time."

"I wouldn't say that," Monica said with a knowing smile of her own. "And, well, that may have been the coffee talking. God only knows, right?"

"You're right about that…" Frasier said, finally accepting that he was on his own with this predicament.

With one last, longing glance at her empty coffee mug, Monica sighed and got up to leave. "Well, I guess I better be going. Can't sit in a coffee shop all night, can I?"

"Hold on there, I believe we had a deal," Frasier reminded her. "Granted, now I'm not sure if I can help you with whatever problem an angel might have, but I'll give it the old college try."

Flattered by his concern, Monica sat back down in her seat. "Well, I've been having feelings of self-doubt ever since I was promoted to supervisor…"

-To Be Continued-


	3. Part III

**Part III**

_Flattered by his concern, Monica sat back down in her seat. "Well, I've been having feelings of self-doubt ever since I was promoted to supervisor…"_

"Supervisor?" Frasier interrupted. "What, exactly, does that entail? I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with angelic ranking systems."

"Oh, sorry. There are different levels. I started at search and rescue about nine years ago, then was promoted to caseworker, my previous job. Caseworkers usually enter their assignment's life – as a co-worker or teacher, for example – and try to help him or her with a serious problem. Then, when the time is right, the angel reveals herself to the assignment to convey the Father's message."

"Like what just happened to me," Frasier realized.

Monica nodded. "Exactly. Supervisor angels, like I am now, look over caseworker angels, guide their direction on the assignment, and give them information when necessary. My supervisor has always been Tess, but now she's back in Heaven and I'm on my own. Left with a new job and my own caseworker to guide."

"Your caseworker…" Frasier trailed off. "This wouldn't happen to be your 'co-worker' you mentioned, would it? Gloria, the one you whisked off on a road trip?"

Chuckling, Monica explained, "Yes, that's her. But she's more than a co-worker…she's like my daughter. I was _there_ when she was created by God, and we just have this tight bond. It's almost like what you must have with your son…in angelic terms. She depends on me for guidance and support and answers…everything."

"And it isn't just Gloria. I've been guiding her for at least two years now. But now that I'm _officially_ a supervisor, left on my own without Tess, I can't help but think that I'm not ready for this. Part of me wants to stay a caseworker forever."

"I think I understand," Frasier replied slowly, as if he were still processing the concept. "As far as Gloria's concerned…you're afraid of letting her down, is that correct? Afraid of giving her the wrong direction, afraid of not being there when she needs you most. Afraid that she might fail when she eventually has to go off on her own."

Monica stared at him in amazement. "Yes, that's it exactly. How did you know?"

"Congratulations. You're experiencing the very human emotions of parenthood," Frasier answered with a soft laugh. At her bemused look, he explained, "That's how I was feeling when Frederick was born. Maybe one of the few times in my life when I doubted myself. But, if you can experience these human emotions, my guess is that God also equipped angels with the human ability to adapt to any given situation. Like any parent, you just…know what to do."

Frasier paused, then with a smile continued, "Now, whether that knowledge is correct or not is another story. One rule of parenthood – you mess up. A lot. And when it happens, trust that you can repair the relationship in the end." After a moment he added, "You know, you might want to ask this Tess about it. From what you tell me, my guess is that she might have had some similar feelings when you were put in her care."

"That never occurred to me," Monica admitted. She'd been focusing so much on Tess' absence, it never dawned on her to burden Tess with her problems the rare times they would have together. Nor had she thought to ask Andrew about her concerns either. She would still be working with him, but it felt silly in general confessing her doubt about her position. She knew any angel would reply that God appointed her, so she must be ready. And she knew that was right. But while the reasoning worked in her head, she couldn't help the waves of self-doubt. Frasier's reminder of adaptability, on the other hand, worked wonders in both areas.

At that, Monica's eyes widened. Noting the movement, Frasier asked, "What?"

"Now I know why I'm here!" Monica nearly exclaimed, causing Frasier to lean back with surprise. "I've been dealing with the angelic world for so long, concentrating on cases and my new position, that I've forgotten that I _have_ the ability to think like a human, that sometimes angelic advice isn't always best. I didn't just come here by chance – God sent me to a psychiatrist!"

"And that psychiatrist was _me_!" Frasier exclaimed, equally excited. The thought that God would send him one of His angels was going straight to Frasier's head, expanding his already inflated ego by leaps and bounds. "Oh, I wish I could tell Niles about this!" Frasier confessed. He was forever competing with his younger brother, and this would surely end the competition at least for a while. But even he had to admit that doing so would cause Niles to question his sanity…not for the first time.

They had a good laugh after that, the caffeine in their system prolonging the fit maybe a little longer than it should've lasted. Both were clutching their sides by the time they managed to sit back upright on the bar stools. Taking a few calming breaths, Frasier asked, "So, anything else I can help you with? I seem to be on a roll."

"Well, there are these other issues I've been having," Monica confessed. However, the tone of the conversation had changed from serious insight to near-lighthearted dialogue. Monica didn't know about Frasier, but between the coffee and unloading of her problems she was almost dizzy with happiness. But the next topic of conversation sobered her up…a little. "Remember how I told you that Tess went back to Heaven?"

When he nodded, she continued, "Well, the bond I had…have…with her is almost the same as the one Gloria has with me. She's been my mentor, my sister, my mother for so long now, I don't know how I'm going to deal with her being gone. Not just as my guide, but as my friend. Kind of like how you're missing Roz right now."

"Understandable. It's common to miss a loved one during absence," Frasier said, not quite seeing the problem. "Did you and Tess have an argument when she left? Are you having abandonment issues?"

At first, Monica shook her head in the negative, but after vehement protest came to realize that maybe he'd hit a nerve. Letting out a deep sigh, Monica confessed, "I-I…I know Tess had to leave. I do, I really do. But I miss her so much… I talked to Andrew about it. He misses her too, but he told me that it's what God thinks is best, so we should accept it. But it's not the same for him. He gets to see her every time he goes Home."

"You've lost me," Frasier replied, tilting his head.

"Andrew. He's an Angel of Death," Monica explained. When Frasier's face turned white as a sheet, she quickly added, "No, nothing like the Grim Reaper. He's simply an angel with the task of taking the souls of those who have already died to Heaven. And he keeps telling me that Tess and I will always be close. But I'm having a hard time believing him."

Frasier paused for a long moment, then smiled. "Monica, correct me if I'm wrong, but not more than ten minutes ago you told me that 'true friends are the ones who stick with you for life.' I believe that sentiment could be applied here. I don't know this Tess, but if your bond is as strong as you say it is, I doubt you'll be able to break it so easily."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Monica remarked. Before she could ask what he was doing, Frasier got up from his stool.

In an instant he was behind the bar and called, "Hey, Dan, mind if Monica and I pour ourselves some coffee?"

"As long as you pay for it, drink everything in the bar for all I care!"

"Lovely man, isn't he?" Frasier said, grinning at Monica before taking out two mugs. "What do you say for a couple more coffees before we go? On me?"

"That's very nice of you, but I really shouldn't have any more," Monica insisted, then paused as a small burp escaped her lips. "I think I just made my point."

Frasier chuckled, but proceeded to take out the leftover coffee in the pot. "Decaf, of course."

At that, Monica deliberated with her will power for about two seconds before replying, "In that case, make it a large with only a splash of milk."

To Be Continued

A/N: I was going to end it here, but then I figured it wouldn't be right to end it without explaining what happened to Frasier. That'll come in the fifth and last installment, after a short fluffy ending to the cafe scene.

Thanks for the reviews so far!


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

"Miss Wings, where have you been?"

Monica and Frasier whirled around on their barstools, coffee splashing out of their mugs. Raising an eyebrow at the intimidating angel in the doorway, Frasier asked, "I take it that this is –"

"Tess!" Monica exclaimed, putting her coffee cup down and jumping off her seat, giving her former supervisor a crushing hug. "Tess! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, baby," Tess replied, hugging her back. Once they separated, her tone hardened again. "You'd think after being promoted, God would've granted you more common sense! What was going through that brain of yours, taking off like that and not telling anybody? Gloria and Andrew have been going crazy with worry! I've been searching both the human and celestial realms looking for you!"

The speech having its desired effect, Monica blushed from shame and embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry Tess, I just wasn't ready to go Home…"

"What's that on your breath?" Tess asked. Monica clamped her mouth shut, but it was too late. "How much coffee have you had?"

"Well, maybe one or two or…"

"Miss Wings!"

"Alright, ten! Eleven, counting…it was decaf!" Monica insisted at Tess' Look.

Glancing at Monica's slightly trembling hand, Tess remarked, "My guess is that they weren't _all_ decaf…"

"If I may interject on Monica's behalf?"

Tess looked up in surprise. It was clear by the expression on her face that she'd barely noticed the human's presence during her speech. Then she glanced back at Monica. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Oh, no, my assignment's done. Frasier and I were just sharing one more cup off coffee before I left. Tess, this is Dr. Frasier Crane," Monica said while those introduced shook hands.

Smiling, Frasier remarked, "Ah, the infamous Tess. An honor to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. What'd she tell you about me?" Tess asked.

Frasier chuckled. "Nothing bad, I assure you. Just that she's been missing you ever since you…you…left."

"Yes, Frasier's a wonderful listener," Monica explained. "After I revealed myself to him and gave him God's message to help with his problem, he asked _me_ what was wrong since he saw me downing coffee and gave me some great advice."

"Frasier! There you are!" a male voice exclaimed from the café entrance.

The angels and human looked as a man who could pass for a younger version of Frasier and a tall brunette entered the café. The man entered and paid little attention to the angels, while the woman stared at the two with an indiscernible expression on her face. Going to stand next to Frasier, he said, "Daphne and I went looking for you over at your condo, but Dad said you'd gone out hours ago without a word of explanation. He said something about you and Roz having an argument earlier tonight?"

"Yes, yes we did, but…I think everything will work itself out," Frasier said.

The man stared at Frasier in disbelief. "You, sitting back and doing nothing? What sort of divine intervention has caused this miracle?"

Frasier smirked at the uncanny choice of words and couldn't help but answer, "You have no idea."

"Oh, you must be Niles," Monica said, extending a hand that he shook. "Frasier's brother. I'm Monica, and this is my friend Tess. Frasier and I were talking over a few cups of coffee."

"Really?" Niles asked. Then he leaned in close to Frasier and whispered, "You know, it's not like you and Julia are engaged, and Monica…"

"Trust me, Niles, it's not an option," Frasier replied.

Meanwhile, Tess had raised an eyebrow at Daphne, who was staring back with equal curiosity. Finally the angel asked, "What are you staring at?"

"I'm sorry," Daphne said, wiping her eyes. Then in a distinctly British accent she explained, "You may think I sound daft, but I see this bright, golden light around you and your friend. I've always been a bit psychic, so it's probably your aura I'm seeing. Although I've never heard of one that's such a pure golden color…"

Frasier and Niles traded glances. While Niles' expression was one of both embarrassment and amusement, Frasier's was one of wonder. He'd never thought much of Daphne's claims to psychic visions and the like over the years, but this was enough to make him rethink his position of disbelief. "That's amazing, Daphne!"

"Yes, it is," Monica said, then turned to Daphne. "Human auras are much more subtle than those of angels'. To those with enhanced senses, an angel's light always shines through."

The meaning of her words sinking in, Daphne's eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh…" she managed to sputter, unsure what else to say in return.

While Daphne and Niles sorted out their reactions, Tess turned to Monica and said, "Well, Miss Wings, we better get a move on. Gloria and Andrew will be wanting to hear the story of where you've been for the last few hours, I'm sure."

"One minute, Tess," Monica said. "Frasier, I just want to thank you for your help. I really appreciate the advice."

"Likewise. My thoughts and emotions would still be a jumbled mess had you not offered your words of wisdom," Frasier replied. After a moment of awkwardness, they gave each other a farewell hug.

The three humans watched as the angels walked towards the door. Under his breath to Frasier, the cynical Niles said, "On second thought, good thing you're already taken, Frasier. The roles of therapist and patient are never beneficial for any social relationship."

Frasier opened his mouth to come to Monica's defense. But he didn't have to – right before they reached the door, the angels faded and vanished from sight.

Unable to help being smug, Frasier remarked, "And you were saying?"

"Never mind."

* * *

A/N: Daphne's claims to being psychic were a running source for jokes through the series. While almost common in the early years, in the later ones it wasn't acknowledged much at all. Since this story had Frasier meeting an angel, I thought it would be good opportunity to bring in Daphne's "psychicness," one of the many aspects of the show that I liked.

One more chapter coming soon!


	5. Part V

A/N: I think earlier I said that Frasier was in his late-fifties, but I think in actuality he's probably about fifty, maybe late forties.

* * *

Part V

Over a month later, Monica, Andrew and Gloria stood in angelic form in a hallway of the KACL radio station. Each were gazing through the glass that partitioned off the broadcast room, and the small producer's room off to the side that was separated by a glass wall and connecting door. The angels had decided to pop in and catch the last half hour or so of Frasier's show, where listeners called in with their problems and offered his professional advice.

"It's amazing how Frasier can give such good advice after only listening to the caller for a few minutes," Gloria said.

"Well, keep in mind it is only advice," Andrew pointed out. "These people calling in should receive further counseling for their problems. But Frasier's insight does get them on the right track. And, of course, it's always nice to see the media used to help people instead of providing mindless entertainment."

Monica nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

"So, why are we here?" Gloria asked. Her supervisor had brought them here on a whim when they all had some down time after an assignment. But she'd offered little explanation other than that they were visiting "a new friend." "Is he our assignment?"

"No. I was his," Monica answered.

At that, Andrew and Gloria gave her confused looks. "He's an angel?" Andrew asked, unsure of what else she could mean.

"No, not at all. He's human," Monica explained. "But remember when I was first made supervisor, how I told you the story of when I met a psychiatrist in a coffee shop in Seattle? That's him."

"Oh, so that's the psychiatrist who received the word of God from an angel on a caffeine high," Andrew remarked. Gloria was barely able to contain a giggle.

"I wasn't as far gone as Tess may have told you," Monica insisted. Eager to change the subject, she explained, "Anyway, I just wanted to check in on Frasier. I told you about that problem I helped him with – I'm curious to see what happened."

Meanwhile, inside the broadcast booth…

Frasier sat at the counter with headphones on. They'd just finished with a caller and had a second or two until the next one. Glancing to his left, in his usual position of his back facing the window, he asked, "Might I ask why you felt the need to patch that call through?"

"We've been having a slow day," Roz Doyle remarked from inside the booth, giving him a sardonic grin.

The psychiatrist rolled his eyes. The call had been from Daphne's mother, who recently moved to Seattle from England to be near her daughter. The woman was known for her insensitive, critical remarks and frequent use of guilt to get her own way. She'd called to hound Frasier about having dinner with the family that weekend. After politely ending the call, Frasier made a mental note to remind the woman that the station line was not to be used for family chit chat. "Well, if you're bored, I suggest bringing a magazine to work instead of using me for your personal amusement!"

"But this is more fun!" Roz pouted. When he let out an exasperated sigh, she took the hint and pressed the button for the next caller. Into her microphone she said, "Okay, Dr. Crane, on line one we have a young girl named Carly, who's having a problem with friends who won't stop fighting."

Raising an eyebrow at the familiar situation, Frasier pressed the button for the right line and said to his producer, "Roz, I don't appreciate your sarcasm…"

"I'm sorry?"

Frasier jumped at the caller's voice, while she gave him a look that clearly said, "I wasn't joking, you butt. Very smooth." His face reddening in embarrassment, he took on his deep professional voice said, "Hello, Carly. I'm listening."

"Hi, Dr. Crane. I have these two best friends who argue all the time. We go to school together and everything, but it's still pretty bad. Sam's…well…an aggressive girl. I've tried spraying them both with a water bottle, but it doesn't seem to work. They're really…Sam, drop Freddie's back pack right now! Sam!"

There was a bang as Frasier assumed the phone was dropped. But Carly hadn't hung up, as sounds of arguing could be heard.

Trading a surprised look with the producer, Frasier said, "Well, Carly, if you're still listening, might I suggesting getting your friends to sit down and talk out their feelings. There may be some pent up issues between them that haven't found their proper outlet. It may also help to talk to them each individually beforehand to get their side of the story while they aren't so volatile."

A male shout sounded through the phone line.

"Whenever that may be," Frasier added. He paused when there was the sound of a few mellow thumps, them a crash – what Frasier could only assume was poor Freddie's back pack falling down a flight of stairs. "Of course, never underestimate the power of prayer."

There were a variety of sounds before Carly got back on the line. "Sorry about that, Dr. Crane. It's my fault they're going at it at the moment – I left them alone upstairs doing homework while I came down to call you. Thanks for the advice!"

"My pleasure, Carly," Frasier replied while the girl, who could've been no older than twelve, hung up the phone. He glanced to the side to see Roz, moving her arm in a circular motion – the sign that they were running out of time and he had to wrap it up. Turning back to the microphone, he said, "That's all the time we have for today. I'm Dr. Frasier Crane, wishing you good mental health."

Once they were done and off the air, Roz came into the sound booth through the door and perched on the desk next to him. "Someone's been watching way too much 7th Heaven."

"Excuse me?" Frasier asked, looking up at her.

"'Never underestimate the power of prayer,'" Roz said in a mocking voice. "What's with you lately and all that religious stuff? Do you feel the need to be purged after dating the devil?"

Frasier couldn't help but laugh at his producer. Roz teased him mercilessly, but in the end he'd made the right decision. "Well, Roz, there's only one response to that – you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say that my faith has experienced a restoration. And a none too subtle one at that."

"Well, whatever. Just keep in mind that callers are asking for practical advice from a psychiatrist. They want help from a priest, they can go to their local church," Roz reminded him. Then she paused, adding, "And if you start with the Mary Magdalene jokes, I'll lose all respect for you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Frasier said, chuckling. Roz's reputation for having a…promiscuous love life was constant fodder for one-liners among their group.

About to go back to her booth and get her stuff, Roz stopped short when three people suddenly appeared inside the booth. When neither she nor Frasier had seen the door open and close.

"Hello, Frasier," Monica greeted, Andrew and Gloria standing behind her.

Overwhelmed, Frasier jumped from his seat and gave Monica a welcoming hug. "Monica!" he exclaimed as they parted. "Well, this is a surprise! I never expected to see you again."

"My friends and I had some free time after our last assignment, and I couldn't help wondering what had happened with your problem," Monica explained. "This is Andrew and Gloria."

"Of course! Monica told me so much about you," Frasier said, shaking each of their hands. Indicating for Roz to stand next to him, he said, "And this…this is Roz Doyle."

"So you're Roz," Monica said, shaking the stunned producer's hand. The angel almost laughed. From the way Frasier had been talking, Monica had this image of Julia as a cruel woman and Roz as the…well…angelic, concerned best friend. But it turned out that the two had the type of relationship where teasing was prominent. It didn't' matter, though – those were often the friendships that lasted the longest.

Confused, Roz asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't even see you come in."

"Roz, um…Monica and her friends are angels," Frasier explained. "After we had our fight, I was so bewildered and upset that I ended up hanging around Café Nervosa when Julia left my condo. Monica was there and she talked with me about it."

"Oh…" Roz said, stunned for about five seconds. Then turned to Monica. "With everything wrong with Frasier, you talk to him about a fight we had? There was so much more you could've addressed! There's the fact that he's a total snob…"

"Roz…"

"Way too vain…"

"Roz!"

"Not to mention all of his insecurity issues…"

"Roz! That's enough!" Frasier interrupted. "I'm sure God already knows that, thank you very much!"

Getting back to the reason they were there, Gloria asked, "So, wait, if this is Roz, then what happened to Julia?"

"He came to his senses," Roz answered, putting a hand on Frasier's shoulder.

"Yes I did," Frasier admitted. "I invited her over for dinner with my family one night, and it was a total disaster as she proceeded to ruin the evening with her snide remarks. When I saw how offended my family was I realized that I had to dump her. So, when it comes down to it, Monica, you were right – everything worked out on its own."

"If you don't mind me asking," Andrew said. "How were you and Roz going to end your relationship if you still worked together?"

"I was offered another radio station job. But I hated that job so much that it made me come back here and talk to Frasier about how I acted," Roz answered. "We actually made up before he broke it off with Julia when I admitted that I was afraid of losing him as a friend. But the fact that he dumped her did help. A lot."

"Speaking of new jobs," Frasier said. "Monica, how's your supervisor position going? Do you still have any doubts?"

"While I do miss Tess, I'm handling things on my own," Monica answered.

Andrew nodded. "Our last assignment went very well."

"There are supervisor angels?" Roz asked.

"Yup, and caseworkers, which is what I am. And Andrew's an Angel of Death," Gloria informed her.

"I'm not on duty, though," Andrew quickly added at Roz's panicked expression.

Monica paused, then looked up at Andrew. "Not anymore. I've just gotten word from the Father about our next assignment. He wants us there now. Frasier, it was wonderful to see you again."

"You too. If you or your friends are ever in the neighborhood again, don't be a stranger," Frasier replied. Good-byes were exchanged and the angels vanished.

Once they were gone, Roz smiled at Frasier. "So, you were really worried, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Frasier asked.

"I have to say I'm touched, Frasier," Roz said, half with mock sincerity. "Telling an angel about how you thought you were losing me? It's nice to know you care."

Knowing that she was trying to rile him up, Frasier only nodded. "Well, I do."

Roz smiled, this one honest. "I do too." Then the phone rang from inside the producer's booth and Roz ran to pick it up. "Hello?" Roz listened, then motioned for Frasier to pick up the phone on his line.

"Who is it?" Frasier asked, his hand over the mouthpiece.

Next thing he knew, Roz was grabbing her stuff and running for the door. "Daphne's mother! See you tomorrow, Frasier!"

"Roz!"

* * *

A/N: And that concludes yet another short little story. Thanks to crono for the inspiration to use Carly from the Nick show _iCarly_ as a caller! Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!


End file.
